¿Un buen Recuerdo?
by wilekox
Summary: un recuerdo puede ser bueno y malo, bello y feo, pero lo que tiene nuestro protagonista que tipo de recuerdo es una bello que no quieres olvidar o uno horroroso que no quieres que siga en la memoria. (n/a: la imagen es apenas el primer diseño, ya que no se dibujar y aparte no me gusta describir a los personajes por lo que utilizaré la imagen para que se den una pequeña idea)


publicar una nuevo two-shot cuando no actualizo mis demás fic's...

un clásico...ok no

buenas y bienvenidos a una... ¿presentación de mis oc? o eso creo bueno en fin como les dije tenía una idea la cual la forme con un anime pero el resultado no me gustó por lo que utilice a mis oc y a pesar de lo que se forma me quedé satisfecho con el resultado.

en un inicio sólo sería un onee-shot pero hablando con un compañero de la Universidad me dijo que las cosas las apresure y no se disfrutaba el final y la verdad tenía razón.

así que me puse a pensar en que parte podía cortarlo para que quieran continuar con el siguiente y último capítulo y fue...

Parte 1...

Estoy una vez mas aqui, afuera del lugar donde ella siempre se encuentra, quiero hablarle decirle que estoy locamente enamorado desde la primera vez que la vi, nose porque pasa esto, nose porque tengo que sufrir esto yo solo, no se porque me hiciste sufrir Yuu. Desde que te conocí me habías atraído pero nunca me anime a hablarte, aun lo recuedo, fui a una convención de anime y videojuegos.

Flash Back (5 anos)

Tenia 15 anos cuando te conocí en la convención, fui allí para buscar un póster de fairy tail que tenia tiempo de buscándolo, aunque con mi suerte no lo encontré, me da risa de solo recordarlo, me salgo del tema, pero lo que si encontré fue un pin con la marca del gremio, asi que me forme para comprarlo, mientras esperaba se fueron formando mas personas y con eso el ruido de la fila aumento, aunque la persona que estaba formada detrás mio se mantuvo en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo.

-oye no te conozco?-pregunto- creo que te he visto en mi salón de clases- decía esto mientras me tocaba el hombro.

-mmm- en cuanto volteo me quede sin habla, era ella, la persona que me atraía estaba en una convención y aun mejor me esta hablando.

-o no me escuchaste-creo que eso pensó ya que no conteste-si no me equivoco tu nombre es wil...wil...mmm- era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, no sabe mi nombre.

-es Wilekox_ le conteste- y si, estoy en tu clase.

-o perdón es que tu nombre es algo... raro- lo dijo mientras se reia.

"genial la chica que me atrae piensa que mi nombre es raro aunque pensándolo un poco no la puedo culpar, porque que clase de padres le ponen "Wilekox" a su hijo".

\- no quiero escuchar eso de alguien que se llama Yuu- le conteste sin pensar.

-jaja, es verdad, pero mi nombre viene de la palabra "yume" que significa sueno-respondió- eso fue lo que fui para mis padres un sueno.

mientras hablábamos la fila se hacia cada ves mas pequeña, al punto de que es mi turno.

-Que va a llevar- Pregunto amablemente el vendedor

-me da el pin de la marca de fairy tail- conteste

-oye todavía tenemos pin de Fairy Tail- le pregunto a un ayudante a lo cual asintió y señalo una caja- solo queda uno, tuviste suerte-

tengo un pin de mi anime favorito y la chica que me atrae me hablo, que puede salir mal.

hable muy rápido...

-nooooo...- era un grito y de la persona que menos esperaba- en serio es el último- la persona que estaba detras de mi fue la responsable del grito y de la pregunta.

-si, lo siento es que no traíamos muchos- era de esperar a muchos no le gustan por todo el fanservice aunque cuando se acostumbra no molesta- ahi sera para la otra.

no sabia que decir, por un lado quería el pin, pero quedar bien con yuu, debí de haber perdido la cabeza por lo que hice.

-ten- le di el pin que yo quería y no solo eso- cuanto sera por el pin- le pregunte.

-serán 20- respondió y le di el dinero- gracias- fue lo ultimo que dijo porque me di la vuelta y me puse en marcha.

-oye Wilekox espera- escuche la voz de Yuu que venia caminando detrás de mi.

yo solo me detuve y me di vuelta.

-porque me lo das tu lo compraste, es tuyo- me dijo confundida

-era mio, pero yo te lo quiero dar- fue lo único que dije

-pero tu lo compraste- dijo/repitio

-porque tu se lo puedes dar a una persona especial- no lo pensé simplemente salio

-porque piensan eso, no tengo a nadie-me reclamo?- no me interesan las personas que cambian para gustarle a otras- continuo? aunque no tenia nada que ver con el inicio de la platica.

-Yuu cálmate, no tienes que darme explicaciones, si no quieres dárselo a alguien no lo hagas- trate de tranquilizarla

\- esta bien lo cuidare- creo que se calmo

no se que paso después de ese dia, porque cada ves que llegaba a la escuela era recibido por una muy sonriente Yuu, aunque claro con esto el salón se dividió en en dos, están a los que les molestaba y a los que le daba igual, me hubiera gustado estar en el segundo grupo.

Después de un tiempo me hice amigo muy cercano de Yuu, a tal punto de que solo hablaba conmigo, todo iba bien o eso creía...

un dia llegue al salón de clase, todo estaba tranquilo, pero una cosa no y era mis pensamientos, estaba dispuesto en confesarme a Yuu, no podía pasar un día más, tenía que decirlo hoy pero algo me decía que no lo hiciera.

por lo que vi Yuu no había llegado, por lo cual me fui a sentarme, unos minutos pasaron y al fin llegó no podía negarlo ella siempre es hermosa, pero está ves la vi diferente, la sonrisa que me daba cada vez que llegaba no estaba, quise hablarle pero alguien que antes le hablaba la llamo, la saludé cuando paso cerca de mi pero me ignoro por completo ni siquiera me miro.

creo que por eso una parte de mi me decía que no me confesara lo que me dijo Yuu en la convención eran solo palabras, pero no lo quise creer esperaba que la Yuu de la que me enamoré regresara.

Continuara...

...

bueno ahí está una parte del resultado esperen a mis futuros fic en los que e estado trabajando espero que les guste tanto como a mi escribirlos

como ya saben dejen sus reviews it's free


End file.
